Traffic Engineering (TE) involves measurement, characterization, modeling, and control of network traffic. In conventional systems, TE includes either deploying a full mesh of RSVP-TE (Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering) tunnels (for global traffic optimization) or manually deploying a small number of RSVP-TE tunnels for tactical optimization. Since tactical TE deployment is largely a manual process, operators often overprovision networks, both in terms of capacity and path diversity, to minimize the possibility of failure induced SLA (Service Level Agreement) violations.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.